


Fair Trade

by ViciousRhythm



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reference to Supernatural lore, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRhythm/pseuds/ViciousRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are lost to time and legend, but the dark corners of the world still hold some kind of magic.</p>
<p>(Quick thing I wrote based on a prompt concerning how Carolina survived her fall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCrash/gifts).



It's an old legend, from Earth before humanity was scattered across space and learned it wasn't alone. It's superstition and it won't work, but York finds himself on Earth anyway, and he's just drunk enough that the impossible seems like it could be true. He'd never been to Louisiana before. 

It's the kind of place that makes the drunk and miserable seem tragic and powerful, so he buys a box. He buys some dead things he thinks shouldn't be available in shop windows and he finds a place where two roads cross.

It's raining when someone steps into view and York has seen his fair share of non-humans, but none of them had red eyes and black suits. Demons don't exist. York is willing to try anyway.

It tells him he can't trade anything to get Carolina back. Forces, it says, greater than the two of them, and his soul isn't that valuable, it's stained and worn already. He can get her life though. And York didn't even know she was dead, just gone, so he doesn't think about it before he says yes. 

He can't make himself regret it either. 

Because if she's alive, that's a chance he didn't even know he'd lost.

He gets four years and the legend has faded far enough he doesn't know to ask for ten, just accepts it. The universe isn't that big, York can find her in four years.

-

Half buried in snow and impossibly, Carolina opens her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, apologies. But it's my headcanon now, so I figured I ought to put it out in the world. As with most things, this is Crash's fault.


End file.
